


Holiday

by Oscar_Wilde_Inspired



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Inspired/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Inspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just got back from holiday” Lestrade said weakly, though he knew it was in vain. If Mycroft had taken the time to come down town and sit in his office bored until Lestrade showed up he was going wherever Mycroft wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was very drunk....don't judge.

“No, no…listen I don’t care what Sherlock is doing. He’s not in London so that doesn’t make him my problem” Lestrade practically yelled into his phone. Some government site out in god knows where had called him in the middle of  his coffee break saying Sherlock Holmes had been found on their premises with his brother’s ID badge. Why they thought to call Lestrade was beyond him.

“Look here sergeant…unless Sherlock is dying or has finally snapped and murdered someone for being a complete moron I don’t wanna hear about it.” Lestrade jammed his finger against the end button as forceful as he could and roughly shoved open the door to his office. He could feel a migraine starting to form behind his right temple. He had, from years of dealing with aggravating people (two to be specific), started to call them Holmes migraines because they had inevitably happened whenever any of the name sakes were around.

Lestrade mad it two steps into his office while trying to shove his abused phone into his pocket when he caught site of tall man sitting with his legs crossed delicately in his chair. “Oh you’ve got to be bleeding kidding me” Lestrade moaned as the door clicked shut behind him. “He’s your brother why don’t you go down and deal with him.”

With a small upturn on the corner of his mouth Mycroft Holmes folded hands in his lap “I have prior business that I must attend to. Otherwise I would be overjoyed to drive down to Baskerville and see what kind of illegal mischief my younger brother has gotten himself into.”

“I just got back from holiday” Lestrade said weakly, though he knew it was in vain. If Mycroft had taken the time to come down town and sit in his office bored until Lestrade showed up he was going wherever Mycroft wanted. It wasn’t even a matter of choice, he would go whether he wanted to or not. All Lestrade cared about at this point was seeing how many complaints he could get in before he gave in and asked what exactly Mycroft wanted him to do.

“I can see that” Mycroft said with that same small amused smirk on his face. “That shade looks rather fetching on you.” Lestrade crossed his office so he was able to sit on the edge of his desk next to Mycroft.

“Just once I’d like to come back from holiday and have some say “oh Greg how was holiday? Did you do anything interesting? Did you meet someone and fall in love and one night in a drunken stupor marry them?”

A slim eyebrow rose up a fraction of an inch up. “Did you meet someone, fall madly in love with them and then marry them whilst intoxicated?”

“No” Lestrade answered hastily “but that’s not the point. The point is…”

A thin hand shot up and wrapped itself around Lestrade’s tie before he had time to process what was going on. A pair of lips belonging to the man who was probably the most powerful person in Britain pressed themselves firmly, albeit a bit uncentered, against his. Just as quickly as the lips had appeared they disappeared and Lestrade was left standing hunched over breath coming out in uneven puffs as a smirking man wiggled his pinky through unbuttoned portion of Lestrade’s shirt. And that was just playing dirty.

“You go down to Baskerville see what my dear little brother and his live in are doing and when you get back” Mycroft paused his fingernail dragging over the exposed skin eliciting a shiver from Lestrade “I will show what I learned on my last holiday to India.”

 

“Is that why you’re calling yourself Greg?!” Sherlock barked out as John stood next to him the ever present look of fond annoyance on his face.

“That’s his name” John said back, surprise lacing his voice.

Sherlock quickly looked between the two it was rare to see a look of surprise on the “great” consulting detectives face. “Is it?”

Lestrade resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of nose. He could feel the starts of another Holmes migraine. He just had to remind himself of the whispered promise Mycroft had said to him as Lestrade pinned him against the desk. Just think of what there was to come and it all be alright.

“Yes…if you ever bothered to ask.”


End file.
